Episode 353 (29th April 1964)
Plot Minnie has been released from hospital and convalesces with Ena with her torn ligament. Minnie's worried as she doesn't have Bobby with her and he's missing. Stuart tells Minnie he is arranging a surprise for her but can't say more. Concepta returns Bobby to Minnie, having given him a good feed. Jerry asks Len for a rise but Len tells him that trade's bad and he hasn't been paid by Laurie yet. He shows him the yard's unpaid bills. Len senses something is wrong but Jerry isn't forthcoming about his money troubles. Emily hopes she will see Elsie at the mission again on Sunday but gets no commitment. Elsie demands housekeeping money from Dennis. He diverts her attention by saying that Len is responsible for the accident with the bannisters. Jerry arrives home to find candles lit and Myra in tears as the electricity has been cut off for non-payment. Ena and Martha stay in rather than go to the Rovers to keep Minnie company. At Ena's request, Emily brings Amy Carlton's old bath chair round. Minnie angrily refuses to use it. Stuart tells her he's arranged a fortnight's holiday by the seaside for her. She's delighted and happily takes to the bath chair. Len lends Jerry £3 to pay the electricity and is told that it was due to a mistake. Len sees through his excuses but tells him has no more money for him. Worried for Len, Elsie asks Ena to intervene with Gus but she refuses. Against Jerry's wishes, Concepta is let into the house and sees the candles. She's told a fuse has blown. Myra tells Jerry that Wormold has sent another demand letter for the mortgage. Elsie tells Len that he's being sued and solicitors have been engaged for Minnie. He isn't bothered. Frank tells Len that Wormold is looking for him as he vouched for Jerry over the mortgage. Len is livid that Jerry has let him down. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *Hostess - Maureen Hayden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Viaduct Sporting Club - Entrance stairs *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *Violet Carson makes a mistake with her lines and refers to Christine Hardman as Christine Hargreaves, the actress who played her. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth) Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena has a busy time at the Vestry, and Elsie spreads bad news *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,392,000 homes (joint 1st place with 27th April 1964). Category:1964 episodes